User talk:Agent Z
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blaze Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley heyy wen r u gonna bost bean? wat is the pic? wat does it say? i wanna c it!! btw how come blaze doesnt have a page? I didn't edit it yet. Come Together :) 02:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) can u? plzzz? im all nervous 2 c wat it says The Blaze Article? no can u do mine? Fine. r u gonna make blaze and aaron 2? Yes, I'm just not editing for a cupple days! Use a signature when you sign woman! do four of there things "~" Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) well u leave ur signature!! and y do i have 2 do it? btw i unblocked u!!Binasmith22 02:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) THat's awesome So i can know it's you EDIT YOUR USER PAGE.Agent Z|Got anything to say? 11:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) FINE FINE FINE.... i will... btw y r u never on gmail? srry i forgot Binasmith22 03:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Binasmith22 03:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm always on Gmail. I just go to camp and I have a life. Check out my new signature. Type with Grammar. 12:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to log in Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 12:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) wat do u mean type with grammar? and also im srry i dont have any camps rite now and i am super bored cuz i have 2 clean about the WHOLE HOUSE!!beans the bestest 12:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok am I wiki enough now?? beans the bestest 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Look at my sig.! Bina''Smith'' 22! 18:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) awesome!! Bina''Smith'' 22! 01:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) But it wont let me edit anything! Bina''Smith'' 22! 18:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Blazeeee why don't you just delete Joey already? I said why don't you delete him as in like delete him already not keep him!!! Thanks I Guess Thanks, but I didn't edit my user page. Digimaster1 01:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Thanks I Guess Thanks, but I didn't edit my user page. Digimaster1 01:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Agent Z Well, tell them Abce2 said hi. Anyway, I saw you had things for a movie. Anyway I could help?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll work my best on logo, though it may take a while due to my recent lack of time...I guess I could create a character...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you give me some ideas, or atleast an overview...got to go, in the middle of chess, will be right back...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::OVerview...that'll help.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know the plot..Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::So do I get to be a main character, make a cameo, or be a secondary character? Just askin'. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could I be a guy who secretly guides you on your quest, but turns evil at the end. inb4 that's Pokey.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, I guess I'll get start...but I'm a little strapped for time.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI Z! what is this wiki? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 14:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) more info please! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) is there any article that i can take as an example? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) am i welcomed here? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) should i create Robin? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OK and Robin and Blaze will be friends? i w'll create the Article now [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I finished Robin [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) so check it and tell me what should i add [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) so what do you do after that? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 16:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) More info like what? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 16:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if i mensiond blaze? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 16:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OK! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can i be Strike who transffered himself from the R.P. Universe to this one? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''The Question Is.'' 00:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) awesomeness wasup peeps!